The First Cut is Never the Deepest
by Lizzie1990
Summary: Lily and James' life from graduation until (choke up) end, from good times to bad, there is always... SIRIUS BLACK, lol, read please!
1. Graduation and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these GREAT characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1978  
"I now present the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's class of 1978" Professor Dumbledore bellowed from the podium as an immense amount of applause commenced.  
All the graduating students, who had their best robes on beamed as family members snapped photos. The clapping died down as Dumbledore raised his hands in the air.  
"Let the feast begin!" Food magically appeared on the tables that were spread around the Hogwarts grounds, many Muggle parents were bewildered by the sudden change in the tables. The graduating students all rushed down from where they were standing to their parents, friends and families. The guests and students ate their feast and talked wildly with their friends and family. The Hogwarts choir, who were younger students, stood in their formation on the bleachers and began to sing the school song for every one's enjoyment.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.  
Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll  
Do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Many of the old Hogwarts alumni sang along with them. According to tradition, you sing the song to any tune you want, many professors thought the idea was absurd, but Dumbledore always enjoyed it thoroughly. All the Gryffindors sat together with their parents. Lily's parents seemed intrigued by the Potters, and the Longbottoms, for this was the first time they had met any of Lily's friend's parents. Of course Petunia wasn't present, as she wouldn't allow her self to mingle with other "freaks." Lily was essentially glad the Petunia wasn't there. Professor McGonnagal, gingerly tapped her glass with her knife, and every turned into her direction. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I would like kindly like to give a round of applause for our Head Boy and Girl, who did a very magnificent job this year and I'm personally much honored to have had them reside in my house. Please give a hand to Lily Evans and James Potter." James stood up and beamed, he loved attention, and some people knew it too well. Though his lust for it never interfered (anymore) with his relationship with people. Lily blushed horribly and remained sitting until Sirius picked her up and put her on top of the chair, so she would be a tad more visible than she had wanted. She quickly sat down; unlike James she hated being the person everyone was staring at.  
Soon the clapping died down and with every minute, their time at  
Hogwarts grew nearer and nearer to an end. Sadly, the time came where they would walk out of those gates and never have to go to Potions or Transfiguration or Charms ever again., even Sirius seemed sad to leave a school. Remus on the other hand, looked like he was going to burst into tears, although he was too manly for that nonsense. Peter just looked plain and frumpy as usual.  
Lily finally found the carriage that her parents were in, she was about to get in when she realized with a pang, she had forgotten to say goodbye to James, how stupid of her.  
She briskly walked around trying to find him, when she finally found him joking around with him friends. She jogged over to them, and pecked James on the check, completely surprising him and the others.  
"I just wanted to say good bye, not that this'll be the last time we see each other." Lily said smiling.  
"Better not be" Remus said chuckling.  
"Don't worry; we should all meet up in Hogsmeade sometime soon, very soon." Sirius added. He glanced at his watch and groaned.  
"Erg, the more quickly time passes, the sooner I have to return to the home where every one hates me" Though the last thing he said would've made anyone feel sorry for him, Sirius was too proud to let anyone think that way about him, according to him, it was normal and he wasn't different from anyone else. After saying the tedious goodbyes that nearly made many of the guys tear up. They were on their way. looking back at the castle they have come to know and love, was now only a memory, but it wasn't the last of those darn Marauders. 


	2. Not Who They Thought

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, guys over here!" James, Remus, and Peter turned the faces to Sirius who was yelling at the top of his lungs and waving his hands in the air to catch their attention. It had only been about a week since they had graduated, but they still insisted on meeting in Hogsmeade, even if it was this soon. Of course none of them had anything against it; James was still bewildered that he had even survived 4 days with out seeing Lily. I mean, sure there had been summer holiday when they were at school, but she always sent pictures to him (wizard pictures, of course) just so he would know that she hasn't totally forgotten about him, as far as he was concerned, just seeing her handwriting in a letter wasn't enough to sustain him. But yet he had survived, but this was the last draw, if he couldn't see her in. mmm. 5 seconds, he swore he was going to collapse.  
"Hey guys!" James heard that sweet, wonderful voice behind him that he had come to know and love so quickly. He turned his head around to see gorgeous Lily; to him she had become EVEN MORE beautiful, even in the course of 7 days. He briskly walked over to her and dipped her down in to a surprisingly long and annoyingly (to passerbies and the other Marauders of course) kiss that happened so suddenly that Lily almost fell onto the cobblestone street. But of course James wouldn't let that happen. When finally they pulled apart (very reluctantly), the world went back to its usual hustle and bustle.  
"Wow... that was unexpected, but I guess I was expecting it" Lily laughed out loud as she saw the uncomfortably disgruntled looks on Sirius and Remus' faces.  
"Aww. you guys want kisses too?" She said walking towards them.  
"No, No, No, we uh. don't wanna interfere" Sirius and Remus said putting their hands in front of their face and gesturing to James.  
"Besides, we uh. have girlfriends" Sirius said quickly. James shot him a glance and then looked at Lily.  
"Who?" They asked in unison.  
"Um." Sirius frantically looked around, until he grabbed Remus around the shoulders and said, "Us" Remus gave him a disgusted look but reluctantly decided to go with the flow. James laughed out loud and looked at the two of them  
"You don't have girlfriends do you, not even a significant other." James retorted with a smug smile. Sirius looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.  
"No." he said quietly Remus burst out laughing, he couldn't hold it in any more. They started making there way to the Three Broom Sticks to get some butter beer. After finding them selves a table, they started to make plans to meet again, soon, very soon.  
"Here ya go 5 butter beers" said a familiar voice. Lily looked up at the waitress.  
"Rosemerta? You work here?" Lily looked up to see one of her classmates.  
"Oh, hey Lily, guys. Yeah, I have a summer job here; need to put some Galleons in my pocket, if you know what I mean?" She said with a very broad grin.  
"Surprisingly, it's a great money maker, lotsa tips" she said patting the pocket in her waist apron.  
"Well, I'll see you guys' lata" She said as looked up at another customer.  
As they talked harmoniously and drank there butter beer, some one watched from a distance. Bellatrix Black, who had graduated a year before them looked devilishly at them laughing and having a jolly good time, and the more she saw them, the more she hated them. It was time for the signal. She "accidentally" pulled down the light switch, and then quickly turned it back on.  
"Uh. guys, I have to go to the washroom, be right back" Peter squeaked.  
"Sure thing, Wormtail, give the porcelain goddess a good word for us" Sirius added as Peter edged his way off the chair and into the back of the restaurant.  
"Pete! What are you doing?" Bellatrix whispered harshly. "Don't you know the plan?" She retorted, glancing around to check if anyone heard her.  
"I-I'm sorry Bellatrix, but I just can't, I mean--- I cant here. I don't know what you saw in that Pensieve, but they can't possibly be in some order, or whatever." Peter squeaked, even squeakier than usual.  
"I know what I saw! I can't possibly let that happen! What have they given you? Huh Petey? What have you gotten out of this friendship at all?" Bellatrix said quite a bit louder than she had intended, but thankfully no one heard her.  
"Well-Give me a couple. years or something, when they know, the Dark Lord has a reason for killing them." Peter quickly answered.  
Bellatrix pondered his answer for a second.  
"You know what Pete, for the first time in your life, you have actually contributed to something. That's brilliant. Just follow that plan and make sure they don't expect anything at all" She grabbed his collar. "Got it?" Peter nodded weakly and quickly scurried back to the table.  
"Heh, Heh, Future Potters, when the day comes, the days comes" Bellatrix murmured to her self as she silently slipped out of the back door of the restaurant and down the cobblestone streets.  
  
A/N: Wasn't that a better chapter, I'm seriously sorry for the last one, it sucked, I know. And I'm sorry if that was a cliffhanger, but at least now you'll be actually WILLING to read my fan fiction again. THANK U READERS, and please review! They make my day. O and please be honest in your reviews. If it sucks, tell me that! Lol ttyl people 


	3. Bellatrix and CRUCIO!

James and Lily made their way out of the Three Broomsticks. Peter, Remus and Sirius, stayed to chug some more butter beer. Sirius insisted on competing with Remus to see who could drink theirs the fastest. Not surprisingly, Remus declined [courteously]. Making their way down the street, hand in hand James and Lily discussed important topics like, wanting to become Aurors. They planned on going to Auror training together, starting in September.  
"I can't wait. Being an Auror sounds thrilling and exciting, though I... Well... what if. never mind, forget it." Lily hesitated saying anything more to James.  
"What, What If what?" he asked concerned, obviously something wasn't right and he wasn't going to let her just walk away from it.  
"Well, I mean. I have so much trouble being a Mudblo- Muggleborn, dealing with Bellatrix and stuff-"but James cut her off.  
"Speaking of the devil" he said gruffly, giving a look that could kill in the direction down the street.  
Bellatrix Black was standing facing straight at them, wand aloft in her hand.  
"Ahhh. A mud blood and a pure blood, Haha! How shameful. But I'm sure dear Jamsey's pitiful parents are fully supportive. Am I right?" Bellatrix said in a gruffly seductive voice. Lily gripped James' hand harder. Sensing her anger and fear, he squeezed back.  
"Keep my parents out of this, Bellatrix! Why do you care anyway? You're just a psychotic bitch" James yelled at her. Some people turned their heads, but most didn't take notice. Bellatrix glared at him.  
"A psychotic bitch , am I? Let us see how much of a psychotic bitch I can be." She pointed her wand at Lily. Lily went white. Bellatrix had done this before, but they were at school. She couldn't hurt her there. But she could here. Lily stood up straighter.  
"I'm not afraid of you Bellatrix. You're too much of a coward to try any of that with this many people here." Lily glared angrily.  
"Ahh. Now I'm a coward. I seem to have many imperfections. I'll make it my New Years resolution to fix 'em. Now I'll show how much of a coward I can be." She bellowed. Raising her wand at Lily's chest, she opened her eyes wider and screamed down the street.  
"CRUCIO!" A green light blasted from her wand.  
"No!" James yelled at ran in front of Lily to do a counter curse, but it was too late. Cruciatus curse was there, and hit him straight in the chest. James went flying back three feet and fell on to his back.  
"JAMES!" Lily shrieked and ran to his side. He was thrashing about in near mutiny. Remus, Peter and Sirius, who had been standing by the door to the Three Broomsticks, rushed to his side to help, but before Sirius would do anything he stood up and charged at his evil cousin. But he wasn't the first one there; a man with brown, yellowy eyes, with wavy dirty blonde hair had his wand to back of her head. But before Sirius or this guy could do anything, Bellatrix cackled with delight and with a crack she had Apparated. Sirius and this "good Samaritan" dashed to James' side.  
"We have to get him to St. Mungo's" The man said to them abruptly. He looked up at Rosemerta who was by leaning against the door of the Three Broomsticks in sheer shock. The man beckoned her toward him. She rushed to him quickly and gasped when she saw James' face. He had gone sheet white, his eyes were wide open, along with his mouth and thrashing about while Remus and Sirius tried to keep him still. She quickly looked up at the man.  
Get St. Mungo's NOW! I want an ambulance here ASAP" He said quickly. Rosemerta immediately got up and ran the restaurant.  
"Now ma'am." The man began.  
"Please call me Lily" Lily said and gave him a smile, very faint though, she obviously was extremely jolted by the attack, and also very concerned.  
"Okay, Now, Lily, was it? Can you tell me exactly what happened?" He asked  
"I'll tell you what happened!" bellowed Sirius. 'That bitch, Bellatrix shot the Cruciatus at him!" He was trembling with anger.  
"Now, Now young man, I know you're extremely angry, I would be too. But this is no time to shout. Your friend here can't take it." The man said gesturing at James.  
"It's James, James Potter" Lily said gently. The man thought for a minute.  
"As in the Potters? Yes, Yes I work with his parents then, but why would she attack him? His family is completely pure-blood." Lily looked into her lap.  
"She wasn't attacking him. she was attacking me." She looked up into the man's eyes. He could see that she was on the verge of tears.  
"I see, wel-"He was about to finish when Remus interrupted him.  
"Wait. If you work with James' parents, than that means you're an Auror." He said staring at the man.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Jeremiah; Jerry Fletcher, but you can call me Jerry,. Yes, your correct young man, I am an Auror. Dangerous job. Now wait, you said her name was Bellatrix? Do know her?" Jerry asked them. Sirius flinched.  
"She's my effing cousin, Bellatrix Black." Sirius grunted under his breath.  
"Bellatrix Black!" Jerry gasped. "We've been chasing after her for years, now you say you knew her?" Lily was about to answer when a siren came wiring towards them. Lily gasped with relief. Three EMT's popped out of the back with a stretcher and started loading James into the ambulance.  
"We only have room for two people." One of them said quickly. Jerry told Sirius and Lily that they should go on the ambulance, Remus didn't complain. The ambulance started speeding away when Jerry quickly asked Remus and Peter.  
"You two know how to Apparate right?" Remus and Peter nodded. They had passed their test in their sixth year. And before you could say "TIMBUKTU" there was a crack they had disappeared.  
  
Lily and Sirius were sitting in the waiting room, Sirius was pacing back and forth and Lily was sitting in one of the stylish leather chairs with her head in her hands. Her face stained with tears.  
"Why, did he have to get cursed? It should've been me, it should've been me." Lily said aloud. Sirius glanced over at her and then sat in the chair next to her.  
"No luv, you know he wasn't planning on getting hit, and you KNOW that he would've preferred it be him than you. Just be glad it wasn't Avadra Kedavra" He said with many intentions of trying to cheer her up. But instead he made her cry more. He shouldn't have mentioned the Avadra Kedavra thing. He knew he shouldn't have. A loud CRACK thundered around the room and Jerry, Remus, and Peter appeared before them. Just as they arrived a nurse came out.  
"Your friend is just fine. He is very weak right now, but he wants to see everyone." Everyone quickly rose and headed to the open door.  
"Very brave young lad." The nurse chided as they went to a hallway that smelled like shots and IV's. It made Lily sick to her stomach. They entered a room; James looked, for the first time extremely weak. He always looked so happy and gallant, but now he looked every so sickly.  
"Thank Merlin!" Lily gasped and rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. James smiled faintly, even smiling looked painful.  
"I'm ok" James made out in a scratchy voice. "I'm just glad it didn't hit you"  
Lily smiled, of course he was glad.  
"You ok mate?" Sirius asked with more concern than Lily had every seen for a moment on his face. James nodded weakly. He yawned (a pretty long yawn too) the nurse quickly shooed them out of the room. Lily sighed. She had had quite enough excitement for one day. She quickly made her way down the street, Peter, Remus, and Sirius in tow. She looked up at the sky. It had gotten extremely dark all of a sudden until the point where she couldn't see any one anywhere.  
"Lumos" she whispered under her breath and her wand quickly gave her some light. But instead of seeing the handsome faces of Sirius and Remus she found herself face to face with about a dozen Death Eaters and You Know Who himself.  
  
A/N: I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!! BUT I REALLY WANTED TO END IT AND I COULDN'T FIND A PLACE! I AM SOOO SORRY! Please review  
  
. 


	4. The Cliche, Hostage and Rescue story,lol

"Hello, Miss Evans, Did you have a nice summer?" Voldemort asked with sarcasm. He looked around at his followers and sneered. Lily quivered with fright. She had been confronted by Death Eaters before, but never had The Dark Lord along with everyone else. No matter how afraid she was, she stood her ground. There was one thing James had always told her.  
"Never ever let some one take advantage of your power. Only I can do that" and he would laugh. She missed James very badly, but he wasn't here right now and she would have to do this on her own. Voldemort grabbed her by the collar of her robe and one of the Death Eaters grabbed her hair.  
"Looks like you little lover boy isn't here to save you now" He said loudly looking at her straight in her beautiful green eyes, with his evil, almost red eyes that seemed to penetrate through her skin and into the depths of her brain. The Death Eater behind her tugged on her hair and dragged her to a place she had never been to before in Hogsmeade.  
  
"LILY!" Remus and Sirius cried in unison, Peter was no where to be found,all of sudden they heard a bloodcurdling scream to their left. But they couldn't see anywhere. They were completely lost. They knew that behind them was St.Mungo's, so they turned around, holding on to each others robes so they wouldn't get separated and dashed back to the hospital to tell Jerry, their new found Auror friend what has happened. Upon arriving at the hospital, they found Jerry sitting next to James' bed asking him questions about, not only what happened, but about his friends and family. Jerry left the room for a moment to find Sirius and Remus begging the nurse to see James and Jerry, but she wouldn't allow it.  
"It's ok Madame, they're with me" Jerry said politely. She curtly nodded and skeptically let Remus and Sirius pass.  
"Now boys, what happened" He noticed that they were out of breath.  
"It's Lily-they've-they've taken her" They choked out between gasps of air.  
"Lily?! Are you sure? Who has taken her?" Jerry asked, his mood had suddenly changed. He had felt the presence of dark magic afoot, but he was otherwise occupied to think anything was wrong. Sirius and Remus nodded. Jerry quickly turned on his heel and entered James' room and started getting his things together.  
"What's going on?" James asked tiredly through yawns.  
"It's Lily, they've taken her captive" Jerry said still folding James's clothes. James' eyes widened and he bolted up right in bed.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?!" His breath suddenly got short.  
"Yes, you'll have to come with us, I know your weak but-"Jerry began, but James intervened.  
"OF COURSE! I HAVE TO GO! NOW!" James said a tad bit louder than he had anticipated. Jerry put his hands up to his lips.  
"This is not a time for brash actions." Jerry whispered harshly. "I have a spell that will make you completely better, once you are dressed, I will perform a memory curse on the hospital so they will not be alarmed when they find you not in your room" He said quickly, tossing James his clothes.  
"Now close your eyes." Jerry said gently. James did as he was told and before he knew it, he was able to hop out of bed, and as hyper and anxious as he was when he arrived in Hogsmeade.  
"Ok! Let's go!" James exclaimed and he trotted to the doorway. Jerry quickly grabbed him by the back of his robe and pulled him back.  
"Wait for me to perform the Memory Spell." Jerry told him harshly (not trying to be rude) He pulled out his wand, and pointed it out the doorway.  
"OBLIVIATE" he whispered. James noticed that nurses and doctors had put on a face that made them oblivious to his existence. But he had more things on his mind besides the Memory Charm. Lily.  
"C'mon HURRY!" He beckoned Jerry to speed up pace as he grabbed Sirius and Remus by their hoods and quickly retreated through the large double doors.  
  
"Now.... Miss Evans." Voldemort began. Lily was bound to a chair, in a room which she recognized as Hog's Head. She scoffed. Surely the Death Eaters could think of somewhere not as obvious. Her thoughts had drifted away for too long.  
".. So I have no choice to kill you" Voldy lifted his wand. Lily's eyes widened.  
"WAIT! What'd I do?" She quickly exclaimed. Voldemort swung his wand down by is side in annoyance.  
"Weren't you listening, you stupid little girl?" He said as he rolled his eyes. Lily shook her head.  
"No, sorry sir, but my thoughts were taken elsewhere." She answered truthfully. Voldy rolled his eyes, lifted his hand and thwacked her across the cheek. Lily yelped, and immediately threw her hand up to her throbbing cheek. Voldemort lifted his hand to strike again when some one grabbed his hand. Lily looked up. IT WAS SIRIUS! Voldemort shoved him back into the wall. He lifted his hand again, and was about to hit, when a voice erupted around the room.  
"You touch her; I swear on my grave you'll regret it!" It bellowed. Lily looked up to see James standing in the door way, his wand in his hand pointing at Voldemort.  
"He, He, He, You think I'd listen to you? You crazy little boy" Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Lily once again.  
"Move boy and she will get it" He grinned as James struggled to figure out what he should do. But before James could make any moves, a large scraggly black dog tackled one of the Death Eaters to distract Voldemort from Lily. James dashed to the chair which she was tied to. He quickly got the ropes untied, you would think that one of the most powerful wizards in the world would be able to tie a more difficult knot, but in fact he basically tied a simple knot. He grabbed Lily's hands and handed her over to Remus.  
He transformed in to "Prongs" and rammed into a bunch of Death Eater. They all fell to the side like a bowling ball hit pins. Many of the Death Eaters were sweltering around on the floor, trying to get up before Sirius snapped at them or James stepped on them. Lily struggled from Remus' grasp, but he of course being like the perfect loyal friend, wouldn't let her go. (A/N: I'm like obsessed with Remus, lol) Finally many of the Death Eater's retreated. All but one. Bellatrix Black. They could al tell by the way the hair hung down from under the hood.  
"I see you've found me." She cackled. James and Sirius were worthless as their Animagis form, so they changed quickly before she could pull anything off.  
"I see my tactics didn't work the last time. So maybe I should try again." She raised her wand. And just as she was about to mutter a spell, James could tell that it was going to be Avadra Kedavra, but just as she opened her mouth, the door swung open, Jerry and many of his Auror friends came rushing in, in single file, with their wands erect. Lily was amazed; it was like an Auror army. The more she looked at them the more she wanted to become an Auror, despite the circumstances. Voldemort and Bellatrix were cornered.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" One of the Aurors yelled at the two, but before the spell could reach them, they had both Apparated.  
"Dammit!" muttered Jerry. He told the other Aurors to go try and find them, so one by one each one of them disappeared. James turned around and ran to Lily and Remus. He grabbed both of Lily's hand and held them tightly. She smiled weakly.  
"I thought you were in the hospit----"Lily began, but was interrupted when James started kissing her.  
"Hem, Hem" Sirius muttered, obviously uncomfortable although he shouldn't be talking, I mean, he was the one that had make out sessions in front of, basically the whole school. James and Lily reluctantly parted. He put his hand up next to her cheek. She winced, when he touched it.  
"Are you ok? Lemme see?" He said with much concern as he turned her cheek towards him. It was extremely pink and puffy. The fingerprints were showing on her cheek in purple.  
"Jesus.." James muttered. Lily pulled his hand down.  
"I'm ok, really, it's fine" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"FINE! It's turning purple!" James said loudly, though he wasn't trying to be rude.  
"We can go back to St. Mungo's to get ice, which would feel good" Lily said quietly.  
Sirius, James, and Lupin exchanged confused glances.  
"ICE?" They asked in unison. Lily giggled.  
"It's a Muggle treatment, you put it on things that are sore and it reduces pain and swelling."  
"Ummm.Ok." James said reluctantly. He still wasn't sure that ice would do anything, but Lily would know. Jerry nodded.  
"Lily's right, besides we need to get out of here, before any of those stupid goons come back." Sirius laughed.  
"I prefer psychotic assholes, but that's just me." Sirius explained. James offered his hand to Lily (of course she accepted it) and all 5 of them made their way down the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N: If any of you are wondering where Peter Pettipoop is, he is already a Death Eater and he Apparated with the rest of them. I hope you liked this chapter. GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT! If it sucks, PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! 


End file.
